User blog:Aheaney15/Fall of Five Film (if it were to happen)
Here are my ideas for a Fall of Five Film. There are some differences - The number of Mogs are cut down, as they were so OP in the first movie - Five purposely kills Eight, rather than Eight sacrificing himself - Adam is slightly older than he is in the books - It is revealed that the only Garde menbers with telekinesis are Four, Seven, and Five. - The scene with Nine training just Eigth and Seven is ommitted - Five is shown burning the symbol into the crops - The Adam and Rex subplot is added in to avoid confusion Plot: At the same time as the battle from the thrid movie, Malcolm Goode and Adamus infiltrate the base speculating that Sam is held prisoner there. They find him and Adamus uses his Earthquake legacy (given by Number One) to fight off the advancing mogadorians, including his adopted brother Ivan, so that Sam and his father can escape. Adamus destroys the armory, killing the mogadorians and Ivan as well as trapping himself in the rubble. Adamus wakes up in the rubble and uses his legacy to clear the rubble to get out, he discovers an injured Mogadorian survivor and drags him out of the rubble. He also finds Dust, a Chimæra that had been held captive in the base. With Rex's (the mogadorian survivor) information, Adam embarks on a mission to infiltrate Plum Island to rescue the other survivng Chimæra from Second Loric Ship. Rex confronts Adam, knowing he is a Mogadorian traitor. Adam coerces Rex into going to Plum Island. They head into the sunset, off to Plum Island. Meanwhile, Number Five burns the loric symbol of Five into crops to attract the others, presumably as a call for help. Nine alerts the others to this broadcast. They try to decide who will go. Adam and Rex apprehend a pickpocket, take his money, and use it for food and shelter. They them hitchhike their way to Colorado, then boarding a bus for Missouri. Four, Six, and Sarah travel to Arkansas, while Seven and Eight take an unannounced walk. Ella, meanwhile, is heartbroken when she reads Crayton's letter. Seven reads the letter, and persuades Ella to stay. When John, Six, BK and Sarah arrive to Number Five’s location, John shakes hands with Five. Just then, a wave of about 30 Mogadorians shot blaster fire. John's bracelet saved him from getting hit, but it sent Six toppling backwards, so she started to teleport around and return fire. Sarah took cover behind a nearby parking car and began to shoot at the incoming Mogadorians with her cannon. Five did nothing to protect himself as he appears to be shocked and he would have been hurt, if he hadn't been standing close to John and his bracelet hadn't protected both of them. Soon they both took shelter behind the Boggy Creek Monster statue. Three mogadorians tried to flank Sarah, but John yanked their blasters out of their hands and Sarah shot the closest one right between the eyes with her Loric cannon and BK killed the rest of them. After that BK stayed with Sarah to protect her. John attempted to break Five from his trance, who admitted that he had never encountered a mogadorian before, which John and Six were unhappy about. Six unleashes the storm she created on top of the mogadorian ship and managed to bring down the ship. Then she turned invisible to kill the rest of the mogadorians. John told Five to remain behind before he stepped out from cover to fight the mogadorians. A mogadorian tried to shoot John as soon as he stepped out of cover, but Six - still invisible - killed him before he had a chance to shoot. Then John handed Sarah a Mogadorian blaster since her gun was out of bullets and instructed her to cover him while he would finish off the rest of the mogadorians. BK flew off to kill more mogadorians. A pair of Mogadorians, who took cover behind a gas station, shot at John and his shield protected him. John hesitated to throw fireballs at them, because he didn't want to blow up the gas station. So he yanked away their blasters with telekinesis and challenged them to come forward. Once they did John sent a fireball towards them killing both. A group of Mogadorians tried to surround John, but Five did use his Externa legacy, turned his hand into rubber and yanked John away. Meanwhile Sarah shot the Mogadorians, but one of them had managed to skirt pass her blaster fire and charged at Five and John. Five used Externa again to turn himself into steel, and when the Mog hit his head with a sword, it bounced off Five's head, Five delivered a haymaker and crushed the Mog's skull. He admitted, that he had never done that before while Six killed the remaining mogs. Just then they had thought the battle was over they heard a low rumble and Six came running while crying 'Incoming'. John told Sarah to get back, anticipating a Piken. Sarah run for cover. An unknown monster which looked like a centipede with cracked and leathery skin in the size of a tanker truck appeared. It had several rows of jagged teeth and a single unblinking eye. It chased Six and she wasn't faster than the monster, so Six managed barely not to get crushed by its tail by throwing herself to the side and stabbing it with her sword, but the monster recoiled, jerking the sword out of her hand. John asked Five to fly him over the monster so he could throw fireballs at him. Meanwhile BK jumped on the monsters back, giving Six enough time to get some distance between her and the monster and turned invisible. Five flew with John over the monster and John threw fireballs at him, but the centipede spotted them and tried to snatch them. This startled Five and he zipped backwards, causing John to fall on the ground right in front of the centipede (it is unsure if Five had done this purposely, since Five was later revealed to be a traitor). John ignited his Lumen all over his body, so he could burn the insides of the monster if it swallowed him, but just then Malcolm Goode shot centipede's eye and killed it. Sam has reunited with them, and introduces his father to the group. Adam and Rex, meanwhile, are able to ditch several Mogadorian scouts at Union Station. They sneak on a board train and head to Philadelphia. At the John Hancock center, everyone has a dinner party, and talks about their past. Malcolm reveals that he met Pittacus Lore and that they were told to protect the Garde. Ella, later, has a nightmare by Setrákus Ra, and reveals to Seven how afraid she is. Adam, Rex, and Dust are attacked by more scouts. Adam and Dust kill them, and Rex drives them away to Plum Island. Five flies away (later revealed to be going to inform the Mogadorians), and Ella sleeps without nightmares. After Five arrives, all seven Garde, BK, Sam and Sarah train in the lecture hall. They engage in a game of Capture the Flag. Seven comes out as Victor. Four and Sarah, after a walk in the Zoo, find three Mogadorians in an alley, attempting to deliver something. Four kills them, but not before they reveal that they are doomed and that they have a traitor. Ella is possessed (presumably) by Setrákus Ra. Seven alerts them, and John is touched by Ella, and then becomes possessed. Five, meanwhile, brings Eight, Six, Seven, and Nine to the Everglades, while the rest stay behind. Rex breaks Adam out of the cell he's in, and they arrive at the building where the Chimaeras are kept. They free five of them, but Rex and Adam learn of the Mogadorian attack on the John Hancock Center. Rex bids farewell to Adam, and they part ways. Adam takes the six chimaera to Chicago, and is able to warn Sam of the upcoming attack. On their way to find Five’s chest, suddenly Five (in steel form) punched Six hard in the head, knocking her out and held Marina and Eight with his telekinesis, then he expanded his arm grabbing Nine and dunked him in the water in an attempt to drown him. Five told them how he had come across the mogs and how they had taken him in. Then he pulled Nine out of the water and threw him spine first into a tree and summoned the mutant alligator on Eight who fought it. Marina tried to get to Six, but Five held her back claiming she would never understand. He also revealed that Nine's penthouse is getting trashed by mogs as they were speaking, as 'The Great Leader' wanted Ella, horrifying Marina. Nine threw a tree branch at Five, distracting him from Marina, giving her a chance to heal Six and Eight managed to finish off the beast. Nine used his mind to pull out his pipe staff, but Five in his steel form catched it, snapped it in half and tried to kill Nine, but Eight stood between and tried to calm Five down. Marina realized that Five had the two balls that changed his skin, so she used her telekinesis to break open his hand, making him drop the balls. Five started to cry at his defeat and Marina and Eight tried to confort him, angering Five, so he shoved Marina aside and stabbed eight with the blade and the blade drove right into Eight's heart. He's stumbled towards Marina with his hands outstretched and collapsed. His death was confirmed as the scar burned across the others ankles. Marina rushed over to Eight's body and immediately tried to heal him, even though he's dead. Five showed complete remorse at what he'd done, as he tried to comfort Marina, a Mogadorian Ship decended from the sky, implying that Five had them as backup waiting. Suddenly an enraged Marina started to get the icy feeling of her legacy, but different somehow and 'comforting'. The area around them started to radiate cold and Five got chilly. Icicles shot out from the ground, one impaled Five's foot and another shot straight into his face, taking out one of his eyes. Six, now recovered, had Nine over her shoulder and shouted for Marina to leave. Before their departing Marina saw Eight's body enclosed in the ice, she wanted to take him with her, but with the mogs closing in there wouldn't be enough time. Marina ran to Six, grabbing her hand and they teleported away. Shortly after Adam's warning Mogadorians ambushed the penthouse. Sarah emerged from her room and tried to go to John's room, but Malcolm says he'd protect John and Ella and Sam and Sarah should get weapons. BK battled with the mogadorians that had gotten inside while Malcolm shot at them with a cannon. Sarah and Sam tried to make it to Lecture Hall to get some blasters but a mog had blocked their path. Sarah hit him in the head with a vase and when he turned around Sam took the mog's sword and killed him. They made it to the Lecture Hall and they threw Sandor's clutter to block the door, but it only slowed down mogs a couple of seconds and eventually they blew up the door to get through. Sam turned on the Lecture Hall's programming and they both fired at the mogadorians killing all of them. Suddenly Sam noticed that Sarah was hit in the leg and he helped her walk and they went to John and Ella's room grabbing more blasters on their way out. BK came into view, then he looked at Sam and flew up on the roof to hold off the mogs. Sam realized he was saying goodbye. He wasn't seen after that and it is unknown what happened to him. Once they got into John and Ella's room they found Malcolm's body was draped across them. Sam rushed to his side and noticed a gaping wound in his abdomen and that he was barely alive. Sarah took Ella and urged Sam to grab John and get out, but he refused to leave his father. John finally woke up and saw an ambush happening, so he pushed a mog out of the window with his telekinesis. Then John watched Sarah firing at the mogs who have taken cover, but he realized that the mogs were holding fire because Sarah was holding Ella, foreshadowing the future. When Sarah's canon run out of ammunition, she retreated and shut the bedroom door, but the mogs cracked a hole through it, stabbing Sarah's shoulder in the process. They grabbed Ella and retreated. John, after a tough desicion between his friends and Ella, but knowing the mogs wouldn't hurt Ella, chose to heal Malcolm and Sarah, not wanting Sam to lose his dad. John felt the new burnt scar on his ankle, confirming another thing that's true from his vision. John didn't tell them about it and what he saw in his vision, but swears they'll save Ella and asked where Bernie Kosar is, Sam mentioned he had gone to the roof to hold off the mogs and he hadn't returned yet, so he probably didn't make it. Adam meets John there, and after calming John down, Adam and John come to an agreement. The story ends right there. Cast: John- Alex Pettyfer Five- Alexander Ludwig Six- Teresa Palmer Seven- Anna Popplewell Eight- Logan Lerman Nine- Liam Hemsworth Ella- Ryan Newman Adam- Jesse Eisenberg Sarah- Diana Argon Sam- Callan McAuliffe Setrakus Ra- The Rock Rexicus Saturnus- no idea Malcolm- whoever played him in the image of the first movie Category:Blog posts